The majority of people around the globe are now connected online through social networking systems. A networking system may generate and maintain a social graph that comprises a plurality of nodes interconnected by a plurality of edges. Each node represents an object (e.g., place, movie, etc.) in the social networking system. The object may include a user object. Each of the plurality of edges represents a specific kind of connection between two nodes.
This structured data can be useful for rendering a meaningful experience for users of the networking system. Developers can publish new content to the social graph to extend structured data and link the objects with edges in the social graph. Users can query and generate graph searches within the structured data.
There are more than 6,000 living languages spoken in the world today. However, the dominant language of many popular social networking sites is still English. Not all languages have a single word to word or phrase to phrase translation that maps with English or other languages. When third party developers create applications that publish new content to the social graph, machine generated translations of these applications' expressions used to render the structured social graph data in feed stories, search results, and other types of experiences may lead to awkward or inaccurately translated sentences and experiences.